transporterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lai Kwai
'''Lai Kwai '''is one of the main characters in The Transporter. She is portrayed by Shu Qi. Events of the Transporter Frank Martin with rules he dares not to cross (such as "don't change the deal", "don't open the package" etc) is hired to deliver a package to Wall Street. Breaking one of his rules, Frank opens the package: it reveals a tied-up and gagged woman by the name of Lai. Initially, Frank goes easy on her, gives her some juice to drink, but when Lai fools Frank and unsuccessfully tried to escape from him, he gags her and continues driving to Wall Street's mansion. Frank shows up at Wall Street's mansion and delivers Lai as promised. Wall Street asks Frank to transport a briefcase. Frank accepts the job. On the way, he stops at a gas station to rest but the briefcase turns out to be a bomb that destroys Frank's car. Frank snaps and returns to Wall Street's residence with vengeance and dispatches several of his henchmen after which he steals a car to get away, only to find "the package" tied to a chair in the back seat. The next day, Tarconi arrives and asks about Frank's car. Lai now says she is Frank's new cook and afterwards girlfriend and supports Frank's alibi. Tarconi leaves with no proof again. A vengeful Wall Street then tries to kill Frank and Lai by sending some henchmen to kill them at Frank's house, but they only manage to blow it up. Unfortunately for them, Frank and Lai survived. After being questioned at the police station, Lai and Frank manage to sneak into Inspector Tarconi's computer to access information on Wall Street. At the police station, being questioned, Lai manages to sneak onto Tarconi's computer to access information on Wall Street whose real name is Darren Bettencourt. Lai tells Frank that Bettencourt is a human trafficker and that he is shipping two containers full of Chinese people including her family, and is planning to sell them into slavery. Lai and Frank go to Bettencourt's office where Frank holds Bettencourt at gunpoint and asks him why did he try to kill him. Bettencourt replies that he didn't have a choice as Frank "opened the package" and he also reveals that Lai's father Mr. Kwai is also a human trafficker and that he is Bettencourt's partner. Kwai arrives and his henchmen subdue Frank just as Tarconi arrives at the office. When Tarconi enters the office, Lai's father and Bettencourt accuse Frank of kidnapping Lai. Tarconi has Frank arrested and locked up in the station. At the station, Tarconi agrees to abet Frank's escape as his faux hostage. Frank then tracks the criminals to the docks, where they load the containers onto trucks. However, Frank is spotted and is forced to fight his way through the guards, failing to stop the trucks. He then steals a small airplane and parachutes onto one of the trucks. After a lenghty fight, Frank manages to kill Bettencourt and some of his henchmen and then gets out of the truck, only to be ambushed by Lai's father. However, Frank is saved when Lai shoots her own father. Afterwards, Tarconi arrives with the police and they rescue the people trapped inside one of the containers.Category:Characters